Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, known in Japan as is a game for the Playstation 3. It was released across North America and Europe in November 2008 and in Japan on January 15, 2009. The game was first unveiled in 2007, under the code name 'Naruto PS3 Project'. Later the game was named ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. A sequel titled Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 is set to be released in October of 2010. Gameplay Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm retains many of the gameplay elements from earlier installments of the Ultimate Ninja series. The game features cel-shaded graphics that "will break the barrier between anime and video game". Although there is no online play, downloadable content is available in the form of extra support characters, alternative costumes, and new missions. Unlike previous games, where players fight on a two-dimensional background, Ultimate Ninja Storm allows players to fight in a completely three-dimensional setting. The story mode loosely covers the events of the anime up to episode 135. One of the new features introduced to the series in Ultimate Ninja Storm is "Awakening Mode", a transformation that can be activated when a player loses a certain amount of health during a match. The health requirement for each character differs based on how powerful the transformation is. Once activated, the character gains new abilities, speed, and stronger attacks. A few of the characters in the game gain entirely new movesets after transforming, such as Naruto Uzumaki. With the d-pad, players can use preset items during a match that either damage the opponent or provide various status effects like increasing attack power, or lowering the opponent's defense. Players are also able to customize their character's jutsu and select two support characters to use in a match. Returning to the game from previous installments is "jutsu clash" mode, which is initiated if both players activate their special attack at the same time. During this mode, both players have to press the corresponding button as fast as possible in order to knock away their opponent. The game includes 25 playable characters, each of which can also be used as a support character during battle. Ten additional support-only characters were made available as free downloadable content over a five month period following the game's release. A new costume for Naruto is unlocked when all support characters are unlocked. Playable characters * Naruto Uzumaki (Nine-Tailed Fox) * Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan and Cursed Seal of Heaven) * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan) * Rock Lee (Eight Gates) * Neji Hyūga (Byakugan) * Tenten * Might Guy (Eight Gates) * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga (Byakugan) * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari * Orochimaru * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Third Hokage * Itachi Uchiha * Kisame Hoshigaki * Kabuto Yakushi * Kimimaro (Cursed Seal of Earth) ;Support only characters *First Hokage *Second Hokage *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yuhi *Shizune *Anko Mitarashi *Jirōbō *Kidōmaru *Sakon *Tayuya External links Official English Website Category:Video games